sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams by Twilightwizard and Shima the Hedgehog
“I am the Sandman. I am the observer… and in some cases, creator… of dreams. Dreams are like tales that are told by the subconscious of a human being. Powerful dreamers can create very exciting dreams. In those cases, I am happy to reward the powerful dreamers by making their very dreams as much of a reality that is possible for me to make them. Recently I have discovered very powerful dreamers. Dreamers united in such a way that it is impossible to describe. Dreamers that produce such excited and powerful dreams that I have decided to reward them by making their dreams as close to reality as I can. Each and every night. Tonight is the first night of their dreams. Let us observe the story that is told by them. This should be exciting…” … Where am I? Thought Ricco. He looked up. He was in a massive field. He looked around. Wherever he looked, there was grass and plains. “You idiot!” said a voice from behind. “What do you think you’re doing? Defend yourself!” Ricco looked behind him and saw a hedgehog that looked just like him. He looked down. Ricco screamed. “What’s going on?!” he cried. “I’m a hedgehog? I’m in Mobian form? How did this happen?” Ricco looked at the hedgehog in front of him that was dressed with a brown coat, a t-shirt with a skull on it, and wore a baseball cap backwards. His black denim jeans and grey tennis-shoes reminded Ricco of a biker gang he saw on Television once. The hedgehog in front of him sighed. “If you’re not going to attack, then I will.” Said the Hedgehog. He drew two swords and charged at Ricco. Ricco drew swords of his own from a satchel on his back and blocked the attack. Ricco tried horizontal slicing, but his opponent leaped over it and kicked him in the face. Ricco backed up a bit. He put one of the swords back and drew a hand gun. He shot it at his opponent. He blocked the bullet with one of his swords. His opponent sheathed both swords and pulled out a rapid fire machine gun from a holster on his back and fired it. Ricco backflipped backwards. A few bullets pierced him, and Ricco winced. His opponent watched Ricco through his scope. He continued to fire the gun at Ricco. Ricco drew his swords again and blocked the swirl of bullets by spinning the swords in front of him like helicopter rotors. His opponent stopped firing and pulled out a grenade from a pocket of his. He tossed it at Ricco. Ricco saw it land by him, but he was too late to move out of the way. The grenade exploded and blew Ricco away. Ricco was set on fire. He rolled around until the flames were put out. He stood up. His body hurt, but he could feel himself getting better. “This must be a dream.” He said. “I… have all the powers of my fursona…” Ricco looked up at his opponent. “And he looks just like me…” he continued. “He must be my Moebian self… What’s going on?” “I’m not going to give you the chance to figure it out.” Said Ricco’s Moebian self. Ricco smiled. “Richie!” he said. “That’s your name, isn’t it?” Richie frowned. He charged at Ricco again with swords. This time, Ricco was ready. Ricco pulled out a handgun and fired. Richie blocked it. Ricco charged at Richie, slid underneath Richie’s open leg, and fired his handgun into Richie’s back. Richie screamed. Ricco then struck him in the back of the head with his sword hilt. Richie fell unconscious. Ricco smiled and said “Done already? My swords are thirsty for more.” Then he giggled and said “I’ve always wanted to say that with meaning.” He laughed. “Now to get out of here…” Ricco heard a scream. It was a girl’s scream. Ricco ran towards where he heard the scream. In the distance he could see a pink cat running from a green cat. Each were about three feet tall and wearing clothes. The pink one wore a pink one that said “Otaku” on it, and blue jeans. The other was wearing a blue top and skirt, as well as white spiked boots. The green cat was laughing maniacally. “Stand still and die!” she screamed. “NO!” cried the pink cat. “Leave me alone!!!” The pink cat accidentally ran into Ricco and landed on top of him. She pushed herself off of him slightly and said “I’m so sorry I…” then she gasped. Ricco opened his eyes and looked at her. He gasped and blushed. “T-Teneko?” he asked. “R-Ricco?” the pink girl said. “Is… is that you?” The green cat kept coming closer and laughed. Teneko stood up and helped Ricco up. “Let’s get out of here!” said Ricco. He scooped Teneko off her feet and dashed towards a forest. Teneko held onto him tightly. Ricco carried her through a forest. The green cat followed close behind. Ricco tried running down a different path and let Teneko stand on her feet. “Wait here.” He said. “I’ll give us some cover.” Teneko blushed and nodded. Ricco ran off. The green cat was searching for them. “Now to finish the job!” she said. Ricco grabbed a small pellet from a pouch on his belt and slammed it on the ground. A smoke screen appeared in front of them. When the smoke cleared, Ricco was gone. Ricco ran through the forest, with Teneko in his arms. “Are you okay?” asked Ricco. Teneko blushed and nodded. “I’m fine.” She said. “I’m just… a little startled.” Ricco smiled. “This must be a dream.” Said Ricco. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Teneko blushed and nodded. “Although, this isn’t exactly the way I had imagined meeting you…” Ricco laughed. So did Teneko. Ricco let Teneko down and he sat down. “I’m tired…” he said. “And its getting dark. We should rest for the night…” “Assuming we wake up.” Said Teneko. Teneko blushed some more. “Um… Ricco?” she asked. Ricco picked up some twigs and started making a fire. “Yeah?” he asked. Teneko blushed and leapt towards him and gave him a great big hug. Then she kissed him on the lips. “I can’t believe you’re here right now!” she said. “I love you!” She kissed him again. Ricco blushed and kissed back. “I love you too.” He said. of Part 1. Shima's turn! =P --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Puppet] King' 01:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC)] Alyssa woke up somewhere she had never been. Her head hurt and her body felt stiff, like she had slept on a hard surface. What in the world...? she thought. She sat up and looked around. The air felt really hot, and wherever she looked, a plant of some kind occupied the space. "Hmm.....Where the heck am I?" She stood up, but staggered from dizzyness. "Ugh...My head..." She rubbed it, but felt something on her head. Two large, pointy things. "What the..." She felt more and gasped. Ears. Large, wolf-like ears. "Nuh-uh!" Alyssa looked at herself. Sure enough, she also had a large, bushy tail. "How did I become this?" Suddenly, a large fireball came whizzing past her head.Alyssa yelled in surprise and ducked just in time, leaving a large scorch mark. She looked to where the fireball came from, and she saw a light-blue wolf standing on a tree branch. The wolf wore a light green tank-top, brown pants, and white and black shoes. She had a gold belt, as well as three earrings in each ear and a white headband, and also black net gloves. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. The wolf grinned mischeviously at her. "There you are! I was starting to wonder when you'd get here!" She laughed evilly, sending a shiver down Alyssa's spine. The wolf pulled out two pistols and aimed at Alyssa. "Wh-Who are you?" Alyssa asked in a panicked voice. "You mean you don't remember? Here, maybe THIS will!" The wolf fired the guns. Alyssa dodged the bullets and hid behind a nearby tree. What do I do? she thought. I'' can't fight! Wait...She looked behind the tree to the wolf. She was in a crouched position, her ears perked up. ''She looks...familiar....''A sudden thought hit her. ''I know who she is! And if she is...''Alyssa grinned. ''Then I know what I am and what I can do! She stepped out from behind the tree, giving the light-blue wolf full view of her. "Hey, Alice!" The wolf glared at her. "Finally, you remember!" Alyssa smiled. She made her hands into fists. "How could I not remember my own Moebian-self?" Alice cocked the pistols and pointed them at Alyssa. "Maybe it's because you're not too bright." She fired, and Alyssa jumped into the air. "Night Slash!" Alyssa's hands glowed with a black aura and she slashed at Alice. Alice dodged, then blew a stream of fire towards Alyssa. "Yikes!" She tried to manuever around it, but the stream of fire caught the edge of her coat on fire. She screamed and tried to put it out. Alice suddenly came from behind and grabbed Alyssa by the back of her neck and threw her into a tree and she fell to the ground. Alice walked over and loomed over her. "Look how pathetic you are. Can't you even take a hit from being thrown at a tree?" She once again aimed a pistol, this time in Alyssa's face. Alyssa squeesed her eyes shut. This is it! Then, out of nowhere, a dark-brown colored blur rammed into Alice, sending her flying into a tree. The tree groaned, then cracked and fell. Alice was knocked out cold instantly on impact. "Need a hand?" A hand reached down towards her. Alyssa looked up and saw a dark-brown dog. He smiled at her and helped her up. Alyssa looked at the dog for a second, then her eyes widened. "J-Justin?" Justin took a second, then his eyes widened, too. "Alyssa? Is...Is it really you?" "Yeah, it's-" Alice's groan stopped her. She glanced at her and saw that her Moebian counterpart was trying to get up. "We should go before she gets up!" "Yeah!" The two of them ran off before Alice could get up. Justin turned to Alyssa. "Any idea on how we got like this?" Alyssa shrugged. "I just woke up like this." "So did I." They suddenly heard a noise. They whipped around in time to see a dog similar to Justin charging at them. "Not another one!" He grabbed Alyssa by the hand and ran. "Come back here!" The dog yelled. The noise of a waterfall reached their ears. Alyssa looked at Justin. "Don't tell me...!" "Then what do suggest we do?" "Um..." "Exactly!" They reached the edge of the waterfall. The other Justin was close behind. "I'm not so sure aobut this..." Alyssa said as she looked over the side of the waterfall. "Just jump!" With that, they jumped off, down into the white waters of the waterfall, leaving the other Justin behind. (End of Part 2) Your turn, Twi! Shima the Hedgehog 19:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ricco and Teneko were lying outside, near a fire. Teneko kept tossing and turning while Ricco was asleep. Sleeping outside was very uncomfortable for her. She had no blankets, and it was freezing outside. When she couldn’t stand it any longer, she sat up and sighed. She glanced at Ricco, who was still asleep and blushed. Suddenly, she heard something rustling in the bushes. She let out a small yelp that woke Ricco up. “Wuss’ wrong…?” said Ricco, drowsily. “I heard something in the bushes!” said Teneko. Two pink female animals fell from the bushes, trying to kill each other. They each looked like a dog-cat crossbreed. One had dark brown hair that on the way down, faded to light brown, then yellow, a shirt that said Linkin Park on it, black pants, and black shoes. The other had completely black hair, as well as a blue belly shirt and a black skirt, and black shoes. “Die, estupido bruja!” cried one of them. “You first, vagabundo!” cried the other. They were trying to tear each other’s hair out, and were growling. Ricco and Teneko watched them fighting. Ricco’s eyes lit up, as he recognized the one with the Linkin Park shirt was his friend. “That’s Lupe!” he cried. He got up and dashed at them. Lupe glanced over and saw Ricco. “Ricco, don’t!” she cried. “She’s got mind reading powers…” It was too late. Ricco’s eyes went blank as soon as he got close to them. Lupe’s double laughed. “Simple-minded nino!” said Lupe’s double. “You’re mind now!” “Let him go, Eval!” cried Lupe. Lupe’s double laughed. “Now why would I do that? I’m out numbered, and this makes the odds seem a bit fairer, don’t you think?” Eval and Ricco charged at Lupe and Teneko. Eval pulled out a whip from a holster on her leg and swung it at Teneko’s neck. It wrapped around her neck. Lupe pulled a knife out of her pocket, and sliced the whip. Eval frowned. “I can’t take control of the girl’s mind….” She said. “That’s cause I’m shielding it from you!” said Lupe. Eval frowned. She glanced at Ricco and said “Kill them both.” Ricco glanced at them and fired his hand guns at them. Lupe and Teneko backflipped out of the way. Eval and Ricco didn’t see where they went and searched frantically for them. Teneko whispered to Lupe “Can’t you use your mind controlling powers to snap Ricco out of it?” Lupe shook her head. “I need to hurt her to snap Ricco out of the trance.” She said. Teneko frowned. “Let me!” she said angrily. Teneko leaped out of the bushes and charged at Eval. Ricco got in her way, but Lupe tackled him out of her way. Teneko did a front flip in the air and drop kicked Eval into a tree. Ricco woke up out of the trance and saw Lupe pinning him to the ground. He looked around. “What happened?” he asked. Lupe got off of him and helped him up. “My double attacked you.” She said. “Sorry for tackling you ...” Ricco shrugged. “Its cool. This has been a real messed up day for all of us.” Lupe smiled and pointed at Teneko. “You can thank her for saving you.” She said in a sly voice. “She drop kicked Eval into a tree.” Teneko blushed. “It was nothing, really…” she said modestly. Ricco smiled. “Actually it was.” He said. “If you hadn’t have stopped me, I would have hurt someone.” Ricco kissed Teneko on the cheek. “Thank you.” He said. Teneko giggled. “You’re welcome, Riccy!” she said. “So what now?” asked Lupe. Ricco scratched his chin. “At this point, I doubt we’re the only ones here. We should look around, see if we anyone else we know is here.” He glanced at a waterfall and smiled. “Hey, let’s try there!” he said. Lupe and Teneko nodded. The three began to walk towards it. (k, ladies and gentlemen, this IS the end of part 3) --Puppet King' 21:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Alyssa and Justin emerged from the water, spitting water out of their mouths. Justin coughed, then pointed to a nearby shore. "Th-There! I see some land!" "Okay! Let's go!" The two of them swam over to the edge and pulled themselves up onto the shore. They were cold and wet. Alyssa shivered. "W-We've g-got to get some w-warmth. Or w-we'll fr-freeze to death!" "I-I'm on i-it." Justin said. He collected wood, and soon there was a fire started to warm them up. "That's b-better..." "We need to find out where we are, and if anyone else is here." Voices reached their ears, and Justin and Alyssa stood up. "Not more...." Three people stepped out of the dark forest: a brown hedgehog, a pink cat, and a pink dog-cat crossbreed. "There are more here!" said the cat. "They look familiar..." said the dog-cat. "Have we seen them before?" "I kno who they are!" The hedgehog yelled. "It's Justin and Alyssa!" Alyssa and Justin looked at each other in surprise, then looked back at the three new strangers. Do people here randomly know our names or something...? Justin looked at the strangers, then smiled. "I'd never thought I'd see you guys here!" He walked over and started talking to them. Alyssa looked dumbstruck. "Um...What am I missing here?" The hedgehog walked up to her. "Oh, come one, Alyssa. Don't tell me you don't recognize us?" "I don't think she does." Justin said. "Give me a second!" Alyssa closed her eyes and thought. It suddenly came to her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You...I...How...?" The others smiled and laughed. "No way!" "Nice to see you remembered us, sis!" said the hedgehog, Ricco. "Boy, do I feel stupid!" Alyssa said sheepishly, her muzzle giving a hint of red of embarassment. Then she got serious. "Why are you guys here?" Teneko shrugged. "We don't know. We all just woke up here." "We think there may be others here that are like us." said Lupe. "We're going to try to go find them." "Sounds like a plan!" Justin excalaimed. "Then we better get moving before our counter-parts show up!" Ricco said as he started walking away. The others followed suit. I'm done! Sorry it took me so long! Shima the Hedgehog 21:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) A few hours later, Ricco sighed. "Remind me, why are we doing this in the middle of the night?" he asked. Lupe shrugged. "You took charge." Ricco facepalmed. "Duh." he said. "Let's stop here and take a break. We can keep looking for more of us tomarrow. I'm tired." Justin and Alyssa fell on the ground, exhausted. Lupe leaned afainst a tree and fell asleep. "... I guess I'll take first watch." said Ricco. Teneko sat next to Ricco and hugged him. "I'll stay up and watch with you, Ricco." she said happily. Ricco smiled and said "Okay!" later --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Puppet] King' 21:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC)]